mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Eros
Eros ( , "Intimate Love"), in Greek mythology, was the primordial god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshipped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart was Cupid ("desire"), also known as Amor ("love"). In some myths, he was the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares, but according to Plato's Symposium, he was conceived by Poros (Plenty) and Penia (Poverty) at Aphrodite's birthday. Like Dionysus, he was sometimes referred to as Eleutherios, "the liberator". Conception myths bobbin (ca. 470–450 BC)]] Throughout Greek thought, there appear to be two sides to the conception of Eros. In the first, he is a primeval deity who embodies not only the force of love but also the creative urge of ever-flowing nature, the firstborn Light for the coming into being and ordering of all things in the cosmos. In Hesiod's Theogony, the most famous Greek creation myth, Eros sprang forth from the primordial Chaos together with Gaia, the Earth, and Tartarus, the underworld; according to Aristophanes' play The Birds (c. 414 BC), he burgeons forth from an egg laid by Nyx (Night) conceived with Erebus (Darkness). In the Eleusinian Mysteries, he was worshiped as Protogonus, the first-born. Alternately, later in antiquity, Eros was the son of Aphrodite and either Ares (most commonly), Hermes or Hephaestus, or of Porus and Penia. Rarely, he was given as the son of Iris and Zephyrus; this Eros was an attendant of Aphrodite, harnessing the primordial force of love and directing it into mortals. Worship of Eros was uncommon in early Greece, but eventually became widespread. He was fervently worshiped by a fertility cult in Thespiae, and played an important role in the Eleusinian Mysteries. In Athens, he shared a very popular cult with Aphrodite, and the fourth day of every month was sacred to him. Eros and Psyche The story of Eros and Psyche has a longstanding tradition as a folktale of the ancient Greco-Roman world long before it was put to print; first seen in Apuleius' Latin novel, The Golden Ass, this is apparent and an interesting intermingling of character roles. The novel itself is picaresque Roman style, yet Psyche and Aphrodite retain their Greek parts. It is only Eros whose role hails from his part in the Roman pantheon. The story is told as a digression and structural parallel to the main storyline of Apuleius' novel. It tells of the struggle for love and trust between Eros and Psyche. Aphrodite is jealous of the beauty of mortal Psyche, as men are leaving her altars barren to worship a mere human woman instead, and so commands her son Eros to cause Psyche to fall in love with the ugliest creature on earth. Eros falls in love with Psyche himself and spirits her away to his home. Their fragile peace is ruined by a visit of Psyche's jealous sisters, who cause Psyche to betray the trust of her husband. Wounded, Eros departs from his wife and Psyche wanders the earth, looking for her lost love. In Apuleius's The Golden Ass Psyche bears Eros a daughter, Voluptas, whose name means "pleasure" or "bliss". See also *Erotes *Eros (concept) *Greek words for love *Kamadeva *Love at first sight *Symposium (Plato) *Aphrodite *Ares *Cupid Notes References * Smith, William; Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, London (1873). "Eros" External links * * Eros: Greek Protogenos god of Procreation * Eros: Greek god of Love * Eros at Hellenistai Wiki Category:Fertility gods Category:Greek gods Category:Greek mythology Eros Category:Mythological Greek archers Category:Offspring of Aphrodite Category:Offspring of Ares Category:Sexuality in ancient Rome af:Eros (mitologie) ar:إيروس ast:Eros az:Erot bar:Eros bs:Eros br:Eros bg:Ерос ca:Eros (fill d'Ares) cs:Erós da:Eros (gud) de:Eros (Mythologie) et:Eros el:Έρως es:Eros eo:Eroso fa:اروس fr:Éros gl:Eros ko:에로스 hi:ईरोस hr:Eros id:Eros ia:Eros it:Eros (mitologia) he:ארוס ka:ეროსი (მითოლოგია) lv:Erots lb:Eros (Mythologie) lt:Erotas hu:Erósz nl:Eros (god) ja:エロース no:Eros nn:Eros pa:ਈਰੋਸ pl:Eros pt:Eros ro:Eros ru:Эрот sq:Erosi simple:Eros (mythology) sk:Eros (mytológia) sl:Eros sr:Ерос sh:Eros fi:Eros sv:Eros (gud) tl:Eros tr:Eros (mitoloji) uk:Ерос vi:Eros vls:Eros (god) zh:厄洛斯